Prelude to a Kiss
by Anakin's Angel
Summary: A case of mistaken identity reunites Anakin and Amidala after ten years apart.


**Prelude to a Kiss**

Author: [Anakin's Angel][1]  
Rated: PG13   
Category: Star Wars, Romance, Anakin/Amidala  
Disclaimer: SW, Ani/Ami are not mine. ILM has enough money...leave me alone!  
  
Notes: Most of you may have read this already...but I wanted to post it.   
Website: [No Ordinary Love: Anakin and Amidala...all the time.][2][][3]

* * *

[][3]

Large, billowy cotton-candy colored streamers caught the warm, spring breeze. The sun, already high in the Naboo sky, cast a pleasant glow on the occupants below it. Various crowds of very race were gathered to celebrate the 10 anniversary of Liberation Day in Theed. Two small girls giggled while Augie and his bandmates warmed up their instruments in preparation.

In the center of it all, the planet's fearless leader stood stoically in place. From afar, Amidala appeared calm; It was only when you got a closer look that her impatience shown through. _Where is he?_ She and Sabé had been waiting, albeit patiently up until now, for their shuttle driver to arrive. Now, Amidala could walk to where she needed to be, but was not permitted to.

_Maker forbid I should dirty my shoes!_ She grumbled, inwardly. Sabé shared a smile with her as they turned their attention away from the parade for a moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"...you will get cleaned up at once, Padawan! ...No excuse for your behavior..."

Anakin Skywalker was running as if his life depended on it. Which, judging from the look on Obi-Wan's face, it might. He was used to being berated for one thing or another... but mostly for his penchant at finding trouble. This time? Piloting the ship _Casetta_ into a mudpond. Had it not been for the fact that he hadn't been to Naboo in ten years, his nerves may not have been so unsettled.

The Council had suggested they travel to Naboo in order to help the planet celebrate ten years of freedom. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was emotionally tapped right now, as memories of Qui-Gon kept replaying like a holomovie in his mind. Naboo was the last place Qui-Gon walked alive.

Pulling the muddied tunic from his body, he turned the corner and slammed right into his past.

...

Sabé was immediately on the defensive, leading Amidala away from the accidental attack. Anakin took a quick step back to assess the damage. _Well, I'll be a son of a bantha! It's Amidala!_ "My apologies, your Majesty." He said, with a Jedi-worthy bow.

Amidala scowled back at him. "It's about time you got here! And where is my shuttle?"

Anakin paled and shook his head. _Well, looks like someone picked up a royal attitude_. Figuring she hadn't recognized him, he decided to play along. Behind her, he saw the _real_ shuttle driver approaching. "It will be only a moment, your Highness."

She nodded imperceptibly, but the scowl remained. Anakin sent her his biggest dirt-eating grin and ran off towards the driver. Sacrificing a modicum of pride, he raised his hand ever so slightly before the eyes of the confused young man. "You will allow me to drive her Highness today."

A few confused looks later, and Anakin was piloting the speeder back towards HerRoyalCrankiness. Had it really been ten years since he saw her? They'd kept in contact for a few years, but eventually lost track of each other. She looked older, more beautiful than he remembered. He idly wondered what she would think of him now? _Not such a little boy anymore, your highness._

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." He winked at Sabé, eliciting a small smile from the stoic handmaiden. Amidala stepped inside hastily, ignoring his pleasantries. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from speaking," she asked... no... ordered.

Sabé elbowed her, her expression seeming to say *cool it*. There was just something about this guy that was driving her nuts. She'd felt it as soon as he approached. Raised body temperature, accelerated heartbeat. The slight flush that she felt when they made eye contact. She had many attractive men working for her, but he was _different_.

And it was upsetting her to no end.

Anakin's quick survey into her mind told him where she was headed, and he placed the shuttle on autopilot for the short duration. _Obi-Wan's gonna love this_. That's if his Master ever stopped yelling long enough to laugh.

As they approached the dais, Anakin saw his aforementioned Master already standing there with the remaining handmaidens. _Looks like the Queen is in for a small surprise this afternoon_. With a smile to his passengers, Anakin stopped the shuttle and escorted both ladies to the dais.

Obi-Wan's scowl deepened as he approached. "Anakin, where have you been?"

Anakin felt himself holding back a laugh. He looked over to where Amidala was standing and smiled. "I was giving an old friend a ride."

Amidala, attempting to keep up her severe front, idly wondered what her driver was doing with that Jedi. It looked like today was going to be an interesting day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The celebration was nearing full swing by the time Anakin was able to locate a clean tunic. By then, Amidala was already speaking to the excited crowd. Gone was her attitude and in its place was the warm, caring person he'd met all those years ago. He knew that he was _supposed_ to be listening to her speech... but he was transfixed by her appearance. The shimmering salmon colored dress clung to her in all the right places, and was topped off by an elegant headpiece.

From somewhere at his left, he felt a gentle nudge. _I take it she didn't recognize you, padawan?_ He turned to Obi-Wan with a smile on his face. "Not yet, anyway. She thought I was her driver, actually..."

Obi-Wan's laugh elicited a harsh look from the dignitaries gathered around them. He quickly quieted, reverting back to the bond. _We are going to be here all month, Anakin. She's sure to run into you sometime_.

_Oh, you can bet on that, Master. I'm just curious to see how long it takes her to figure it out. Seems she's developed quite the attitude since we saw her last._ Anakin pushed his luck a bit by catching her eye as she walked past and winking.

She blushed and scowled deeper than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the sun set over Naboo, Anakin was doing his best to weave through the crowd and find Obi-Wan. Seems the celebration required a day of standing to attention on the dais while wave after wave of dignitaries spoke. It was the stuff that the Jedi had tested their mettle with; seeing how long on could stand in one place without entering a Jedi hibernation trance.

Now dirty and sunburned, he wanted nothing more than a trip to the 'fresher and some new clothes. _A chance to see Amidala again would be divine..._ But, alas, he saw that she was currently surrounded by the gaggle of handmaidens that traveled with her. They appeared, from here, to be a sea of white and salmon.

Just as he was about to give up all hope, a tug on his robe brought him face to face with his elusive Master. "The Queen has requested that her _Jedi guests_ stay with her inside the Palace proper. But that we don't, and I quote, _Endanger her or her staff in any way_."

Anakin laughed and scratched at the stubble forming on his chin. "She didn't recognize you either? Must be the beard, although that seems to be _attracting_ females as of late-" He dodged a well-placed jab by his Master and laughed. "I do wonder what's happened to make her such a stuck-up royal pain in the-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Amidala, flanked by Sabé and Eirtaé, approached them. "I welcome you to Naboo. One of my servants will show you to your quarters shortly." _There it is again! That...something feeling that makes me want to smack that grin from his face._

Anakin swore he would have received a warmer welcome on the surface of Hoth. Brrrr. Still, he didn't miss the telltale flush that formed on her cheeks. She knew something was up... she just didn't know what. "We are welcome, Your Highness. We will do our best to keep out of trouble." He hadn't meant for that slight twinge of sarcasm to creep into his voice. Really.

Amidala's eyes were pure fire. Bogged down inside a massive white robe, she was a tiny spitfire. It was all she could do to refrain from huffing away in a totally undignified way. "I'm amused you Jedi find me so humorous. I trust you will do your best to _find_ trouble." She crossed her arms across her chest in a classic defensive stance. "You are welcome to join us this evening at the celebratory ball. However, a proper escort is required..."

Anakin stole a look over at his Master. _Escorts? Jedi do not take escorts!_ Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, as if to say "We do what we must, padawan."

Fine, he could play. "I must ask then, your Highness. Would you be so kind to escort me to the celebratory ball?" He reached for her gloved hand, but she snapped it away in haste.

"I already have an escort, Jedi. But my handmaiden here, does not. _She_ will be your escort, unless you decide otherwise." The look in her eyes said it all. *You will obey me, Jedi*. Damn right he would! At this point, he would pluck every jewel from her headpiece if she asked. _I am so weak._

Sabé turned to him with an evil gleam in her eyes. He was never more afraid of a tiny handmaiden before in his short life. "I would be honored to be your escort-"

The handmaiden cut him off. "It's a masquerade ball, do come in something other than that." She pointed at the standard wears of a Jedi. Anakin bit back a snide remark and barked out a laugh. "We will do our best, my lady. Now, if you'll excuse us?"

Amidala's curt nod was the only goodbye they received. Together, he and Obi-Wan walked until they reached the Palace doors. "Didn't I tell you she was a pill? I wonder who this escort of hers is; must be a real trooper to put up with that!"

Obi-Wan's laugh echoed inside the marble walls. "What do you suppose we Jedi wear to a masquerade? I'm afraid I forgot to pack our party clothes, padawan."

"Maybe we can get ourselves some of those handmaiden gowns..." Anakin's voice faded as they walked deeper into the Palace. What proved to already be an interesting morning promised much more excitement as the sun turned in for the night.

Masquerade indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Grand Palace Ballroom  
Theed Palace_

The music was as lively as the many costumes that were paraded about. Amidala stood beside Degan Cassetta, her _escort_ for the evening and fought off the urge to scream. Degan could hardly walk without tripping over his wookiee-like feet, how was he going to be able to dance with her? No, she was not pleased.

Across the room, she spied Sabé and the young Jedi boy standing arm and arm. _Well, well, Jedi. You certainly clean up nicely._ She caught herself before the thought went any further; that kind of thinking would only get in her trouble. The music changed then to an old Naboo classic and she felt Degan tugging gently on her hand. _The very hand I pulled away from the Jedi..._ She smiled demurely at him and allowed herself to be pulled to the floor.

...

Anakin, dressed in the 'costume' of a Naboo Starpilot, twirled Sabé around in a large circle, enjoying the nearly-not-faux smile on her face. Her jade-green dress did its best to accent her tiny figure, and it picked up the emerald glints in her eyes. She was beautiful.... but she wasn't Amidala._ No matter what kind of disguise they put on her._

"You're a wonderful dancer, Jedi. It makes up for your personality." Sabé spoke the almost-insult in such a sweet voice, that he had to laugh. "I could say the same for you, dear lady. They must not teach you manners in handmaiden classes." _Touché_. Just for that, Anakin pulled her in closer as the music slowed. From over his shoulder, he saw Amidala being tortured by her escort's attempts at dancing. _Figures, the guy's as big as a bantha._

In his arms, Sabé unconsciously molded herself to him. _Let the Queen think what she likes, this one is cute, and he dances._ He was well over six-feet tall, with spiky blond hair and... well... he's a _Jedi_! Of course, she would never let on that she found him anything but repulsive. She had to admit that Amidala was losing out by carrying on with Degan like she was; the one in her arms was well worth the trouble.

...

_I am going to kill her._ That was Amidala's first thought when she saw her 'loyal bodyguard' clinging to the Jedi like a rash. Her second thought, of course, was: Why was he dressed like one of her pilots? Not that he didn't look handsome, mind you. There was still that crazy something that was itching at the back of her mind.

He was a Jedi; so what. She hadn't known many Jedi in her life, save for the handful that were here for the Master's funeral all those years ago. What they were doing here now? She hadn't a clue. Captain Panaka had informed her that they were arriving, but even he hadn't been given much explanation as to why. Just as she was about to break away, Degan thankfully asked her to sit the next one out. _And the next three, if I have a say in it_.

She was on her way back to her seat when _the Jedi_ tapped her on the shoulder. "Not much of an escort I see." he quipped, smiling that smug smile of his.

Anakin had seen her alone and jumped on the chance to make a nuisance of himself. He was good at that, according to Obi-Wan. His Master was currently cutting a rug with Eirtaé and officially out of his hair. She assumed an unaffected stance and breezed past him, tossing the words over her shoulder. "Not that it's any of your business, but Degan has been a perfect gentleman. Unlike you, I'm afraid. Now, do you have something to say, or are you just wasting my time?"

Ouch. If those words had been a weapon, he would be dead. "Such harsh words for a Queen, don't you think?" He grabbed onto her hand, pulling her closer. "All I ask for is one dance, then you'll never have to put up with me again."

She regarded him coolly, tipping her head to one side. "Fine, one dance. Just keep your distance and do _not_ step on my dress!" She shivered inwardly as he gently took her into his embrace. "I'm not as bad a guy as you want to believe. If you give me a little slack, you just might like me."

_Yes, that's what I'm afraid of._ "I said we could dance, I never said we could talk." She paused, getting lost in the calm rhythm of the dance. The Palace Hall was decorated beautifully, in jewel-toned colors that accented the masquerade atmosphere. Over 100 revelers danced and carried on; all equipped with the beautiful, feathered masks that were offered at the door.

All save for the one person in her arms.

"Why aren't you wearing a mask?" she asked, as if noticing for the first time.

Anakin smiled; He wondered when she was going to notice. "What's the point? You don't recognize me _without it_ anyway." And with that, he broke the embrace and walked away onto the outside patio.

Amidala stood there for a moment, unbelieving, before tossing her mask to the floor and following him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A million tiny stars illuminated the midnight-blue sky above him. He had to get some air after that; The feeling of having her in his arms was too much. He'd always felt an attraction to her, infinitely more pure in his younger years, but there nonetheless.

He had gotten close to revealing his identity to her, but pride held him back. What if he told her, and she didn't care? What if she didn't remember him at all? He could take her bad attitude; He couldn't take her rejection.

Cool breezes blew in from the South, carrying the salty smell of the sea below. Naboo really was marvelous, he'd forgotten that while lost in the technical monstrosity of Coruscant. The invasion, Qui-Gon, Tatooine, they all seemed millions of miles behind him. A whole lifetime ago.

_Blast, I didn't mean to get all sappy_. Usually, the only one to reminisce with was Obi-Wan; the man had a million and one stories, and was not shy about sharing them. Satisfied, and getting chilled, he turned to re-enter the party and found Amidala staring at him, blocking the way.

"There's something about you, Jedi," she whispered, her chestnut hair billowing behind her in the breeze. "I haven't quite figured out what it is yet." She walked over to him and stared out at the pounding waterfalls.

"Well that something must have intrigued you enough to bring you out here, your Highness. Degan will be looking for you-"

"What's with the attitude? I thought Jedi were supposed to be polite and proper? You seem to be neither of those." Her voice had softened a bit, but he was wondering what in the Sith she was talking about.

"_My attitude?_ You've been nothing but snooty and stuck-up since we met. I swear, you were never like that before..." As if remembering his words, he stopped himself. _You just blew it this time_.

Amidala shook her head, confused. "What do you mean 'before'? We've never met before, have we?" _Could that be the something?_ When he did not answer, she walked over to the outer balcony, mulling over this new revelation. "I think I would remember meeting a little snot like you." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

_I was only a little snot the last time we met, Amidala._ Summoning up all his courage, he walked behind her and trapped her from behind with his arms. He felt her shudder and leaned down close to her ear. "Are you an angel?"

The words floated like a bubble around her, falling and shimmering. _No... it can't be!_ She heard her breath catch and quickly turned in his embrace. "Anakin..."

Anakin nodded, smiling from ear to ear. He reached down and tugged on the japor charm that still hung from her neck. "The one and only, I'm happy to say."

Amidala staggered back, needing some cool air. _How could I have missed it?_ "Just how long were you going to keep me in the dark, Jedi?" The words were harsh, but there was a smile in her eyes. She sighed and sank to her bottom against the cold marble.

Anakin sat beside her, but kept a respectable distance. "I'm afraid it was my pride that kept me from telling you earlier. I hadn't really expected you to not recognize me, and it hurt... a little-"

"I haven't seen you in ten years, Anakin! In case you haven't noticed, you look a hell of a lot different now," she broke in, taking one of his hands in hers. _Only for warmth_. Right.

"Not such a little boy anymore, huh? I have to tell you that Obi-Wan was a little taken back that you didn't recognize him either. I told him it was probably the beard but..." He stopped as he heard her laughing. "What?"

The wind blew at them from all directions now; a nasty opposite to the daytime's warm temperatures. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you resolve conflicts and all that? Naboo is at peace now, as far as I know."

Anakin rubbed at her hands, which were now clasped inside his own. "I guess you could call this a vacation of sorts. Obi-Wan and I just returned from seven months on Malastare and the Council granted us some time off. As to why we picked Naboo, Master Yoda felt that we should be present at the ten-year celebration."

_It made sense_. "You gave me this pendant to remember you by, and here I go forgetting you. I really wish we would have had time to see each other in those ten years." She felt like such a complete fool! _Well, *I'm* a good friend._

"My caring for you always remained, Amidala. What happened was both of our faults, and couldn't be helped for the most part." He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her cold cheek. "Let's not dwell on the past, we must be mindful of the present." _Do I sound like Obi-Wan, or what?_

She brought a hand up to touch the place where his lips just were. She couldn't deny the feelings it brought up, but there was something that he needed to know before this went any further. "Anakin, I have something I need to tell you. It may explain why I've been so moody today."

Anakin nodded and gave her his full attention. "What is it?"

Amidala's face crumbled, even as she tried to keep a brave face. Could she really explain the bout of depression that had recently plagued her? Anakin held her hands, attentive as ever. "What is it? You're scaring me now..."

She turned her head away, wiping angrily at a stray tear. "I... I've been diagnosed with depression, Anakin. My advisors all but think that I'm insane, and I won't even get into what the handmaidens must think-"

Anakin was at a loss for words. _Amidala, insane? Never._ Although, when he thought about it, how well did he really know her? The thought depressed _him_. "What happened?" he asked, his voice gentle.

Taking a few deep breaths, she explained. "A few months ago, perhaps half a year, there was an assassination attempt on my life-"

"What? We never heard about anything..."

"That's right, it was never known to anyone outside of the Palace staff. Anyway, Rabé lost her life in that attempt and I haven't been the same since. I've spoken to numerous healers, and I know that it wasn't directly my fault"

"But?"

"But, they were aiming for _me_ whomever it was. She gave her life for me, and I gave her nothing! As a result, dealings with me have been... difficult. I demanded that my quarters be expanded to allow the remaining handmaidens to stay closer to me. I've burst into tears during an important meeting with the Councilor of Alderaan. I could go on and on, but I think you see my problem." She was crying now, and he pulled her into his arms.

"You deserve every right to have an attitude problem, Ami. I think I can help you, if you'll let me."

Wiping her eyes, she burrowed in against his chest. _I could stay this way forever._ "I don't know why, I mean, we haven't seen each other in so long but I feel completely safe with you, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin laughed, it had been a while since anyone said anything remotely that nice to him. "Must be that Jedi status of mine. We tend to either put people at ease, or drive them crazy."

"Somehow I see you doing both." She sighed and watched as a flurry of starships flew on past. "People must be leaving the ball. I would appreciate that you didn't tell anyone about my... problem. I know it will be impossible to keep from Obi-Wan, but-"

"So, I walk away for a moment and you run off with some PILOT?" Both Anakin and Amidala jumped as Degan Cassetta bounded onto the balcony. Anakin's danger sense kicked in, but it was mostly due to Degan's misplaced testosterone level. Untangling himself from Amidala's embrace, he approached the large man. _Jedi mind tricks work on the weak minded._ Obi-Wan's words came back to him and he did a quick survey of Degan's mind.

_Oh, you could say that again, Master._ "You didn't see us, we're doing nothing wrong." A simple wave of his hand and Degan was walking back towards the door, nodding and mumbling the words over and over. It was not really the Jedi way to influence the thoughts of others, except when absolutely necessary. Looking back at the shivering woman behind him, it deemed it very necessary.

"Come on, let's get you warm. Obi-Wan will be so happy to see you again." He pulled her up, taking care not to step on her dress. "You truly look beautiful tonight, my Queen."

Even in the blue moonlight, he saw her rose-colored blush. "Thank you, Anakin. I appreciate your costume, but I have to say the Jedi look does turn me on..."

Now it was Anakin's turn to blush, and he did; right up to his blond spikes. Without giving it any further thought beyond *be mindful of the present*, he grabbed her around her waist and brought his lips to hers. They melted into each other, all outside thoughts banished. The cool winds blew around them, down to the waterfalls and onto forever. The stars sparkled above and he applauded himself for having run into her this morning. _ It certainly made the day a hell of a lot more interesting!  
_

The End!  
Continued in "Prelude to a Fall" to be posted soon!

   [1]: mailto:anakinsangel@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.irresistableforces.net/
   [3]: mailto:AnakinsAngel@aol.com



End file.
